masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FoxtrotZero
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Turian page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tullis (Talk) 07:36, April 18, 2009 Editing other users comments Please note that editing other users comments is a bannable offense. Only admins have the power to do something like that, and if you want it done then contact them. Lancer1289 07:14, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, wasn't aware. I was just looking to fix the broken link. If its not fixed, it shows up as a wanted page, and the page isn't wanted. That would be an unnecessary redirect. --FoxtrotZero 07:16, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Fixing Borken Links I appreciate you taking the time to improve the wiki. The wanted pages section hasn't really been a priority in quite a while, as there are so few pages that are actually wanted, and most redlinks are for pages that were deleted purposely, usually because they were deemed unnecessary or were created in acts of vandalism. Many of these are only linked in talk page and forum comments, which is a sure indicator the page is truly unwanted. If you'd like to get these links fixed, the easiest way (and the proper way) to go about getting them removed from protected areas such as talk page comments is to ask the person who posted the comment to remove the offending link. In most cases they will be able to do so. In the rare instance when the user is banned, ask an admin. Please don't just go around: A) Editing comments made by others on talk pages or in forums, or B) recreating articles that were deleted for a reason. Reasons why pages were deleted are generally found on the talk pages, which remain behind, or in the deletion summaries themselves. Thanks, SpartHawg948 20:54, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Wanted Pages Sorry to hear about your ME2 problems, it is a great game and you will enjoy it when it arrives. Anyway just to repeat what I said on my talk page, some of the links there are created by templates and are supposed to be there. They mainly provide direction for any user to propose a change or ask a question about that article. Also be aware that some users haven't been around in months, or years in some cases. Anyway good luck with that project. Lancer1289 21:35, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Just a quick note... I noticed you left a message for Tullis about removing some redlinks (as she is an admin). However, as noted on her userpage, Tullis is on a bit of a hiatus and has asked that users needing the assistance of an administrator contact one of the other admins (those being DRY and myself). She hasn't been responding to messages for about the past month or two, so I don't expect she'll reply to yours in the near future either. SpartHawg948 22:00, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Style Guide Link Please note that the links in my sandbox and on the Style guide are supposed to be there. Every other way I tried to put it came out weirdly and would have resulted in a miscommunication. The red link is to show that the people are supposed to link the name. Trust me, any other way espeically in the style guide, would result in a miscommunication and using this "name of squadmate (link name of squadmate)", isn't really good in the style guide. They are supposed to be exactly how the page is supposed to be layed out. So chaning the style guide one, is kind of out of the question, I'll be happy though to take away the one in my sandbox. Lancer1289 02:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you sure theres no way around this? Could you possibly use to make it appear just the same? I'm pretty sure the message is conveyed by the text being red, not by the fact that it is clickable - we don't make excessive use of text coloration on the wiki. --FoxtrotZero 02:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Not really. On style guide pages, things that are supposed to be linked are linked, even if the links are red. See the style guide main page and the talk red linked pages. It shows that what is there is supposed to be linked and using the Red text thing, would give the impression that the text is supposed to be red, rather than linked. Lancer1289 02:27, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I see that as dumbstrikingly stupid, but I won't bother arguing with it. I'll go ahead and remove the entry from the Broken Links page. --FoxtrotZero 02:29, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Broken links and history I would prefer that, rather than turning historical links into ordinary text (particularly in talk page discussions), that we use a template to handle them using ifexists, along the lines of . --DRY 15:59, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :ifexist won't remove the link. --silverstrike 16:11, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Just to be clear, I meant , not . --DRY 16:28, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh... Hey... Damn! Didn't even know this existed (neither the method nor the template). I'll go bash my head against the wall a couple hundred times. --silverstrike 16:38, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thats a little over my head, but if you can get it to work and its to the same ends, then i'm for it. I don't presume I have an option, but if you prefer it, I won't object. --FoxtrotZero 05:03, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Language Please note that we do have a Lanugage Policy here. We don't have a need for comments that have profanity in them as they are uncalled for, unnecessary, and just not needed. Please watch your language in the future. Thanks. Lancer1289 03:03, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry. I wasn't aware that there was rules so close, and while I maintain that my usage of profanity wasn't that bad, I will try and refrain in the future. I'm used to a much more tightly-packed community of people where cursing is a bit more commonplace, so I can understand that this is a different environment. --FoxtrotZero 03:26, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes we do ask that users keep things mature and civilized. Profanity has no place in a mature conversation. Also the use of things like this: "FxxxING", are discouraged for the same reasons. Lancer1289 03:38, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I apologize on that front. I did that for emphasis (I was going to mention earlier that I had forgotten how to italicize things...) and before I read your posts on my talk page. --FoxtrotZero 03:41, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Mass Effect Meme page Um, hi you message me about the Mass Effect meme page, it's quite hard to understand a message if there's only one word in it. I'm not trying to sound rude or anything, but i'd appreciate it if your previous message was a little more, detailed. Besides, that page was my first, I didn't expect it to be as well-written as some of the other pages on this wiki. Just saying--SovietKomodo 06:19, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :If you are talking about what is left on Forum talk:Mass Effect Memes‎‎, then it would be quite obvious that Zero removed his post when Commdor moved the page to where it belonged, in the forums. Pages like that have no place in the mainspace of the wiki as that page is nothing more or less than entirely fan generated material. And articles like that, again have no place in the mainspace. Looking at the history of the page, or clicking here, will reveal the whole message. One I happen to agree with. Lancer1289 07:43, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Lancer is correct. I saw and read the page, and I was of the mind it didn't belong on the wiki for a series of reasons. By the time I had finished posting on the talk page, I was confused; Your page had been moved to the forum, and I was left with an entry on a talk page about a wiki page that no longer existed. I redacted my comment, as you can see. The problem at hand is that your page, as Lancer put it, pertained to user-generated content on the internet, not directly to the Mass Effect universe. And without meaning disrespect, it wasn't the greatest of quality (which in itself is grounds for improvement, not deletion). But the problem was neatly solved by moving it to the forum. I should hope you harbour no hard feelings against me. --[[User:FoxtrotZero|'FoxtrotZero']] 19:36, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Outright Insulted While I normally bore cross page conversations, this is something that I felt had to go here. I am now beyond insulted with your continuing attitude towards me, your continued aggression towards me, and your repeated hostile comments directed at me. It is extremely apparent that what I said was the truth, and that I literally couldn't talk any simpler without being able to understand, and comprehend it myself, I stated that I had a lot of trouble reading it as is, and that it never crossed your mind that it may actually be fact. Your argument that "particularly since I was able to do it" is something that I see in this context as "I am better than you because I did something you could not/refused to do". Which to me is nothing more or less than a slap in my face and a directed personal insult on my character. Something that I never take lightly in any sense of the word. Your comment of "you are the one trying to drill something into his head by repetition, instead of catering to his unfamiliarity with the language, when he has made more than clear his lack of experience" is nothing more or less than a slap in my face. I am not trying to "drill" anything into him, I was stating that this is not only how I communicate, but how simply I can talk in this instance. "My emphasis was on making him understand what you said, not preserving the exact wording" is debatable because the fact remains that you twisted my words and give the complete wrong impression, and even the wrong meaning to what I was trying to say is something that puts words in my mouth that were never there to begin with. You gave the complete wrong impression about what was going on because of what you did, and now that has lead to other things. The fact you came up a better way I would normally say "good for you" but your entire form and demeanor in that comment, and others recently, is something that I have to say is more of a "I am better than you because I can do something that you cannot", and insulting my character along with it. "Personally, I find that extremely unbecoming of an administraitor , who should be much more an example for the rest of the userbase." I find it extremely unbecoming of someone to expect that we are perfect. No two people on this planet are the same, and no two people can approach a situation the same way. Yet, it has shown that you seem to think at times that your approach is the only one and that anything outside a somewhat narrow range of possibilities, can't happen. There are times when not one admin can come up with a solution, but someone else does and it is a good idea so we roll with it. No one is perfect, despite what you seem to believe, admins are human too, we don't know everything, how can we for that matter, and we can't always come in with the perfect solution to every situation. This may come as a shock, but there are times where we don't know what to do, and others come up with a solution that works. We can only do what is best, and if someone else comes up with something better, then that's great. but see my comments above for this one and how to best deliver it. I also take this as a direct insult on my character, my abilities, and my person. None of which I take lightly. "So I'm sorry if you took offence, but I'm sure as hell more concerned with getting your point across to this gentleman than I am about elbowing your ego." The fact you even said this tells me a lot, and nothing good. Also the fact you keep calling him a "gentleman" while addressing me in a condescending tone says even more. You have routinely, more than I'd like to say, apologized for your comments, and the fact it keeps happening says something to me, and it also isn't good. This isn't about my ego, or yours for that matter, but the facts at hand, which you skewed, twisted, dismissed, didn't even consider, or any combination of the above. Your treatment of the entire situation shows hostility, aggression, and a willingness to dismiss facts because you find them "rather difficult to believe". While no one is perfect with this, there are times The fact remains however, that your comments, which I had to calm down before typing this, have outright insulted me in more ways than one, and ones that I take quite seriously and personally. I am more than open to constructive criticism, other ideas, or someone else coming up with a solution that I had not thought of. But, when those ideas are presented in a condensing way, twisting of the facts at hand, refusal to consider the facts at hand, bordering on breaking the language policy, then how am I supposed to take that whether they are directed against me or someone else? I do not think I need to answer that here. Lancer1289 08:27, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Well I've apologized in advance and after the fact, but I can see how that doesn't mean much. I'm more than willing to admit; the conflict at hand is because of me, and it's well within your rights to be upset at me. But I don't know what you want me to do. There is much I have to do on my end if I'm going to continue to be a part of this wiki - and that is something I want to do - but here and now, I don't know what you want me to do. :I'm fully willing to admit I crossed some lines, and I think at the time I was a little upset at the occasion, so I may have done some things I now regret. And while I concede I could have worded some things differently and been less of a jackass about it, this could have been avoided if you'd found a way to make your point clearer to Jake. :But we can't change the past, and what we have is what we have. What we need to do is find a way to work together, and that's going to take more effort on my part than anything else. But clearly I'm a bit oblivious to when I've offended people or not, so when I do something you don't like, what you need to do is come straight to me and tell me, in the most calm and neutral way possible, what I did, why you didn't like it, and what I should have done instead. And I'm sorry if that makes it seem like my behaviour is your responsiblity - because it isn't, it shouldn't be, and I seriously hope you don't percieve otherwise - but if we're going to coexist, I don't see any other way but for you to make me realise when I'm doing wrong. :I know my apologies might not mean much, beacuse I've rather abused them, but I do very much apologize for the undoubtedly significant amount of trouble and anger I've caused since I've arrived here. I don't know what else to say, however, and I don't know how I can make amends to you. So maybe you can figure that out, and hopefully we can get along like two respectable gentlemen, because hell knows I haven't been one. --[[User:FoxtrotZero|'FoxtrotZero']] 18:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Equipment page revamp Your project has been approved by the community. You can now add your changes to the Equipment article. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:21, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :I appreciate it, and I'm sorry I wasn't around to recieve this message earlier. I'll go check, and if the modifications haven't already been made, I'll make them. --[[User:FoxtrotZero|'FoxtrotZero']] 00:49, February 17, 2012 (UTC)